


Kwanzaa

by GallifreyanHeroine



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Everyone get's along, Kwanzaa, also, where Civil War ended a bit more civilly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanHeroine/pseuds/GallifreyanHeroine
Summary: Ayah decides to teach her new family about her favorite holiday.





	

The ding of the elevator let Ayah know that the team was back, likely from whatever Christmas party or celebration Tony had dragged them to. When he’d asked her to come, she’d politely declined, wanting to get everything ready. The Christmas decorations and the tree had been taken down, replaced with banners of kente and a traditional Kwanzaa altar. The conversation died down as they all entered, and she turned to see them all looking around with wide eyes. She gave a smile, standing in her dashiki with a smile.

“Welcome home, guys.” They looked to her, each taking in her clothes. 

“What’s going on, Ayah?” Steve was the first to speak up and her smile became a bit more sheepish.

“Well, my family and I used to celebrate Kwanzaa every year.” She swallowed a bit nervously, unsure of how they would all take it. “Since they aren’t around any more, I thought I would celebrate with you. You guys are basically my family.” They all seemed a bit touched by this, even if some tried to hide it.

“So, maybe you should tell us what we have to do.” Nodding, she led them to the couches and had them all take a seat.

“Kwanzaa is a celebration of Black heritage and community.” They all nodded, though Sam seemed to be the only one who already knew. “During the seven days, we celebrate the Nguzo Saba, or the Seven Principles. The first day, today, is Umoja.”

“Umoja...what is that?” Tony piped up this time, looking just as curious as if she had brought a new technology to his attention. It warmed her, giving her hope for her little family.

“It means unity. Working towards a united community, race, and nation.” They all nodded slowly. “Traditionally, there are a few gifts given on Kwanzaa. My family liked to spread them out a bit.” She moved to the altar, lifting the cloth to pull out boxes wrapped in kente paper she had spent an obscene amount of time trying to find online.

“We didn’t get you anything, though.” She waved them over as Tony protested, and they surrounded her as she handed them each a box.

“That’s okay. Presents aren’t mandatory, but if they are given, there are guidelines. At least one item of traditional African design or origin and a book.” She waited until they all had a present. “Okay, go ahead and open them.” Each taking a seat around her, they opened their boxes, each revealing a different colored Dashiki. Her heart lifted as they each smiled, and she laughed as most of the men immediately pulled off their shirts to try them on.

“This is incredibly comfortable. Does it get a name too?” Clint had his hands stuffed in the pockets, smiling down at the top.

“Dashiki.” They each repeated it and thanked her. The rest of the night she explained the rest of Kwanzaa, with the kinara and it’s candles, the altar, and the rest of the Nguzo Saba. They all adapted to it quickly, and Ayah couldn’t help but beam as they each asked to light a candle. She let Tony light the Umoja candle, before they all sat together and Tony pulled more information up on the holographic screens. FRIDAY set traditional African music on in the background, and Ayah couldn’t help but feel more at home.


End file.
